


Easy Mistakes - [One Shot]

by StarLordsZune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLordsZune/pseuds/StarLordsZune
Summary: Connor administers a breathalyzer test on you





	Easy Mistakes - [One Shot]

“Told you I could outdrink him,” you slurred, looking up from Hank who was sprawled across the bar to the bartender as you offered up a smile.

He just shook his head and turned his back to you, most likely calling a cab for Hank, possibly you too. You rolled your eyes and slapped a few bills on the bar before standing up. You wobbled slightly as your feet were back on the ground and you held onto your stool as you steadied yourself.

Being an officer of the law meant you knew you were in no condition to drive but knowing the rules never stop you before.

You took a few steps towards to exit as the door opened up. The cold breeze made you shiver.

You stood a little straighter as you saw who it was. He approached you and you instantly ran a hand through your hair, not sure why you cared, Connor didn’t, “Oh, hello, Detective. I was looking for Lieutenant Anderson. We got a new case and should be on our way. I was told he was most likely with you and at a bar.”

If your cheeks weren’t already flushed you might have actually blushed. You enjoyed drinking with Hank from time to time but this wasn’t really the impression you wanted to give Connor. Then again, Connor probably didn’t care what you did in your spare time.

You looked over your shoulder at the incapacitated Hank then back at Connor, “I’m sorry but I think he’s out of commission for the night.”

Connor was quiet for a moment as he looked over at the Lieutenant, you could practically see the gears whirring in his head. He looked back at you, “If Lieutenant Anderson is unavailable I believe the case goes to you.”

You groaned and made a face, “Who does it go to after me?”

“Detective, I believe you are best suited for the case if the Lieutenant is not available,” Connor must have sensed your hesitation. “I can pick up some coffee for you on the way. That place you like downtown is on the direct route to the crime scene.”

You gave an exasperated and dramatic sigh, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Excellent,” he gave you a short nod and turned before leading the way out.

As you approached your car you fished around your pocket for your keys. As soon as Connor heard the jingle he stopped. You nearly ran into his back. You actually had to grab onto him to keep from falling over, “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, Detective. I did not mean to startle you,” he turned around, carefully grabbing hold of you loosely in case you lost your balance again. As he turned your hands slipped from his shoulders to his arms and you were very aware of how close you were to him. “It’s just I don’t think it’s safe for you to drive. I can drive for you.”

You made a face, “I can drive myself.”

Connor studied you for a moment as you held his stare, giving him a determined look. You could have sworn he smirked just the slightest but that could have been the alcohol talking.

He gave a small nod, “I will let you drive.” You smiled proudly. “If you allow me to register your blood alcohol content. I believe you call it a breathalyzer test.”

Your smile fell and you huffed but you gave in, “Sure. Knock yourself out.”

You weren’t sure why he carried a breathalyzer on him but with Hank as his partner, you weren’t surprised.

You were caught off guard though as Connor leaned in, eyes slipping closed. Your heart raced and you wondered if you should shove him away but as his lips softly touched yours you happily leaned in and kissed back. His tongue brushed against yours just briefly and with that, he stood up straight.

You wondered if you did something wrong until almost emotionlessly he informed, “You are .08% over the legal limit. You cannot safely drive, Detective.”

“Did you just-” realization suddenly hit you as you remembered Connor’s little analyzing trick that disgusted Hank. You would never admit it but it was a bit of a turn on, weird but somehow still attractive.

He raised his eyebrow waiting for you to finish his sentence.

“You know what, never mind. Your test is wrong. I’m driving,” you told him, trying not to feel embarrassed that you thought he actually wanted to kiss you.

Connor didn’t budge, “I’m sure my systems are functioning properly so I could get the most accurate reading but I can administer another test just to be sure.”

You bit your lip, looking at him trying to decide if you should give into temptation. Drunk you had the wheel tonight so you smiled, “Yeah. Run it again.”

This time ready for what Connor was going to do you took full advantage of the moment even though he didn’t seem to notice as you locked lips once more.

He stood up straight, “My apologies, Detective. You were correct, you are actually .09% over the limit.”

You just shook your head, slightly defeated, but you finally let go of him and dug into your pocket again. You pulled out your keys and pressed them to his chest, “You owe me coffee.”

“Of course, Detective.”


End file.
